entre secretos y amores
by sidney duck
Summary: Bella vive su vida entre días tranquilos y noches veloces. Hasta que un día Edward se mete en su vida por necesidad y todo comienza a cambiar. ¿ pero que pasara?¿se enamoraran?¿su protector hermano descubrirá las intensiones de él o sera al revés?. Todos humanos.
1. prologo

**Hola chicas, aquí estoy con una nueva historia. espero que les guste , no se parese a nada que halla escrito anteriormente y me gustaría saber que piensan de ella.**

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, yo solo juego un poco con ellos.

* * *

Entre secretos y amores.

(prologo)

POV Bella

La adrenalina corría por mi sangre, llenado todo mi ser. El ruido de los motores encendidos, haciendo bulla para que todos supieran quien iba a ganar, los neumáticos chirriando y el olor a gas quemándose en la maquina, me daban la sensación de bienestar, que solamente te da un hogar. Este era mi hogar. El que tanto había buscado.

Después de todo ir a Barcelona no había sido una mala idea.

La carrera ya estaba por largar, así que calenté los motores lo más que pude, y como si fuera un cliché, una rubia de bote tetona y culona vistiendo unos pequeños shorts negros y un top de cuero, se paro dispuesta a bajar bandera, y algo más.

El corpiño verde flúor, en mi opinión de mala calidad y pésimo gusto, calló.

La carrera había iniciado.

La pista no era fácil, pero después de años de práctica en las mismas calles, ya nada me sorprendía, o eso era lo que yo creía, pues no había contado con que un auto apareciera en medio de la carretera, y en el momento menos indicado.

Aunque trate de esquivarlo, el gilipollas, que manejaba un coche negro, en medio de una picada, estaba saliéndose del carril por el cual estaba andando, y yendo directo a mí. Menudo problema el que me había creado este cabrón. Pero en ese momento no me importaba, pues yo era, y soy, Isabella Swan.

Cuando pensé que lo había dejado a tras, el gilipollas ese se volvió a aparecer, y como si fuera poco, tras haberme tratado de increpar hace pocos momentos, ahora se encontraba en el lado del conductor de mi coche, impidiendo de esa manera, que yo, pudiera doblar en la entrada de la interestatal que daba directo a la línea de llegada.

Al mirarlo más fijamente para pensar la forma de sacármelo de en sima, de la forma que fuere, pues ya me estaba cabreando, vi que atrás de él venía otro coche, que aparentemente lo estaba persiguiendo. Y esto para mi, era como la venganza servida al plato.

Esta vez, en lugar de querer pasarlo para ganar, quería que él la pasara mal por un rato al igual que hice yo, después de todo, ya no tenía forma de ganar. Y si les soy sincera tampoco nada que perder. Así, que tras forzar a mi querida Toyota Supra, lo cerré contra el guard rail, me adelante y pegue el baúl de mi nena, contra su coche, de esta forma el no tenía como acelerar.

Al mirar por el retrovisor, me encontré con su mirada, nada que me asustara, pues es la misma cara de odio e ira que me ponen todos al darse cuenta de que el que los está jodiendo es ni nada menos que una mujer. El verlo de esa guisa solo provoco en mí, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una risa petulante. Pero el conductor del auto negro me miro con los ojos casi cerrados y como si fuese un conductor profesional me sobrepasó, me miró por el retrovisor y me guiño el ojo. Menudo cabrón! Ahora era yo la que tenía que lidiar con el coche que lo seguía. Esto no iba a quedar así, ha que no.

A medida que pasaban las cuadras, el coche que se encontraba atrás mío parecía empezar a aminorar la velocidad, pero por lo contrario, no me dejaba de seguir.

Por otro lado, ya hacia dos cuadras que nos habíamos adentrado en el centro, por lo que no encontraba al hijo de puta del coche negro que me había metido en esto, como lo encontrara ya vería.

De un momento a otro y tras ya unos largos kilómetros el perrito faldero me dejó de seguir. Así que decidí que todo había terminado, no había ya nada de lo que preocuparse. Y cuando estaba dando vuelta en un pequeño callejón para retomar el camino a la llegada, donde me esperaba la multitud, fui sacada del camino y golpeada por un coche. Esto ya era el colmo, ¿Es que acaso yo no podía terminar bien la noche?

Al salir del coche para ver como se encontraba mi preciada Toyota, me encontré con un auto negro, el mismo que me había cagado la carrera. Y eso me hizo cabrear más de lo que ya estaba.

¡Pero mira que eres bruto!- le grite, mientras el salía de forma relajada de su coche y me miraba de forma arrogante.

Y tú una subnormal!

Yo? Acá el único subnormal eres tú, bruto!

No lo creo, la única de los dos que ha dejado a alguien casi muerto eres tú, pedazo de loca. Como es que se te ocurrió ponerte delante de mí y no dejarme pasar. ¿Es que acaso tienes tendencias homicidas, suicidas o qué?

¡El único que tiene esas tendencias eres tú cabrón!- y girándome pose mi vista en mi querido coche y lo vi. Mi nena no solamente tenía un raspón en la puerta del copiloto, sino que un tremendo bollo en ella- ¡pero joder, mira lo que le has hecho a mi coche bestia! , esta me la pagas.

¿Y quién te crees que eres? ¡Niña de papi!

Y cuando me estaba girando para retirarme hacia mi nena, pues ya daba por sentado la discusión terminada, él me nalgueo.

¡Pero que te jodan!- y me tire sobre él, como si fuera un animal en caza. Se acordaría de mí toda su puta vida.

Continuara….

* * *

¡Espero les haya gustado!

Hasta la próxima

333333333333333333333333 Sidney Duck 3333333333333333333333333333


	2. Mi Hermano

**Tarde , pero les dejo el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Mi Hermano

La llamada de mi hermano logró preocuparme de sobremanera, y eso me está matando. El recuerdo de su voz tras el teléfono rota y desesperada hace que mi mente de vuelas y vueltas, imaginando cosas que de seguro son peor de lo que en realidad está pasando, o por lo menos eso es lo que espero.

Yo sabía que los negocios que estaba haciendo lo preocupaban y lo desvelaban, aunque lo último no sé si es por eso, puesto que el siempre me mentía respecto a ese asunto. Y si se preguntan el porqué, se los voy a contar. A él le gustan las mujeres, mucho. Y eso es genial, supongo, aunque no tan bueno para ellas. Y es que a lo largo de todos estos años que lo conozco, y son muchos, nunca me ha presentado a ninguna, solamente tiene mujeres, como dice él, y eso me molestaba, o mejor dicho me molesta, ya que yo quiero desesperadamente que mi hermano encuentre alguien con quien compartir su vida y que no sea yo la única .

Mis amigas, las pocas que tengo, ya han desfilado por innumerables fiestas y reuniones de todo tipo, y aunque trataban de verse bien y que él las notara, nada pasaba. Lo cierto es que ya me había quedado sin amigas para presentarle. Y las mujeres que encontraba tampoco eran dignas de él, solamente querían plata y una vida de lujos, todo lo que parece que mi hermano les puede dar, pero ninguna de ellas contaba con que su vida no era ni de cerca lo perfecta que parecía. Con la plata aparecen los problemas.

Yo ya me canse.

Ya no puedo seguir el ritmo de vida de él, bueno en realidad nunca lo seguí, pero lo mismo no puedo, es como si su mundo me engullera a mí también, y no me dejara salir. Es un agujero negro y él lo sabe, y se miente, me miente diciendo que no es verdad y que un día lo va a dejar todo. Eso me gustaría creerlo, pero no puedo. Sé que todo lo que me dice, o por lo menos la mayor parte es mentira, y yo la acepto, ya que sin él no puedo vivir.

Mi hermano es una parte de mí, quizás hasta la más esencial de todas, y la única persona que me da eso que me cuesta tanto conseguir, amor. Suena estúpido lo sé, pero mi vida no es fácil y encontrar algo tan grande como el amor, tampoco lo es, sin contar con mi hermano, que me cuida como si fuese una niña pequeña e indefensa, cosa que claramente no soy, o por lo menos por las noches, cuando manejo a altas velocidades y me dejo llevar por la adrenalina. Y de eso ya hacía mucho, y me estoy muriendo por dentro. Pero se lo prometí, no me volvería a meter en problemas, y mucho menos manejaría un auto a 200km/h.

Corriendo me fui a encontrar con él en el café enfrente de su oficina. En el que nos encontrábamos cada vez que volvía de viaje y compartíamos. O simplemente en el que yo paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo entre la universidad y mi casa.

Es el café más bonito de toda Barcelona, es chiquito, con cortinas color miel claro, y todo su interior de madera, parece una pequeña cabaña metida en la inmensidad de una ciudad que día tras día atrae a gente de todo el mundo para conocerla y llenarse los ojos de encantadoras vistas y el estomago de magnifica comida típica del lugar.

Y eso es lo que en realidad hago en el cafecito de enfrente de la oficina de mi hermano, como, miro y leo, hay veces que lo hago todo al mismo tiempo.

Me encontraba sentada en una de las mesas más bonitas que tiene el café , cuando me di cuenta de que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había hablado por última vez con mi hermano y que la llamada que había recibido esta mañana era la única conexión que había tenido con él en tres meses, supongo que eran los suficientes como para que una persona se preocupase, llamase a la policía, lo de por desaparecido y por último y ya no tan agradable por muerto, pero bueno, eso solamente si es alguien común y que no conoce a mi hermano.

Tengo que admitir que algunos años atrás, cuando era más chica, habría actuado como una persona común, pero después de años y años, ya no lo soy. Eso me asusta y también me alegra. Es difícil de explicar, pero cuando una no sabe exactamente quién es, es bueno sentirse diferente, yo creo fervientemente que lo diferente es lo que hace que mi vida, al igual que la tuya sea interesante, quizás cuando te despiertas todos los días a la misma hora , desayunes lo mismo, vallas al trabajo o quizás estudies, vuelvas a tu casa y te encierres en ti mismo, pienses que tu vida no es interesante ,es más te puedo decir que hasta has pensado en que si te pudieras comprar tu vida de en sueño lo harías, y que no te arrepentirías. Pero bueno eso supongo que es una teoría, y la vida para mi es eso, una teoría, porque no puedes saber lo que te espera el futuro y eso es tremendamente frustrante, te lo digo yo que me gusta leer, y creo que he leído tanto que ya hasta se cómo va a continuar la historia antes de que siquiera el escritor haya terminado el manuscrito y sin contar que amo leer la última página antes siquiera de comenzar el libro. Ya se eso no se hace, es como un pecado y una falta de respeto para la pobre persona que estuvo noches desvelada para narrar una hermosa historia, y yo voy y veo esa página.

De repente y despertándome de mi ensoñación, mi querido hermano hizo acto de presencia luego de haberme tenido esperando más de media hora.

Se sentó a mi lado, me sonrió como hacia siempre, se inclino, me abrazó y me besó la mejilla y de repente ya o me sentía tan nerviosa como cuando habíamos hablado.

Hola peque!

Hola.

¿Qué te pasa? Estas un poco pálida.

Nada todo marcha bien. Solamente estoy un poco preocupada por vos.

Por mi? Por qué?

Por tu llamada, es que tu vos no se oía nada bien y pensé… bueno yo creí que capaz…

No tienes nada por o que preocuparte peque- me interrumpió.- esta todo más que bien.

Estas seguro?

Si, tranquila.

Al pronunciar esas palabras y tras mirar sus ojos supe que me estaba diciendo la verdad, y eso hizo que mi cuerpo se relajara, aunque antes no me había dado cuenta de que estaba toda tensionada y con mis brazos abrasándome como una pequeña niña que tiene miedo.

Tres horas después me di cuenta de que no me había movido de mi lugar hacia ya mucho tiempo y de que me encontraba sentada al lago de él, apoyada sobre su hombro, el saber eso me hizo pensar que quizás aunque no nos viéramos todos los días nuestra forma de interactuar no cambiara y es que desde que somos chicos nos llevamos bien, el me cuidaba de todo, bueno en definitiva lo sigue haciendo, y yo le proporcionaba aventuras, esas con las que nos metíamos en tremendos líos, pero que nos divertían a más no poder.

Mi infancia a su lado había sido más amena de lo que seguro habría sido si él no hubiera estado a mi lado. Y eso se lo tenía que agradecer, por lo que yo trataba de cumplir con cada una de sus exigencias , aunque algunas creo que son absolutamente innecesarias, como volver a mi departamento antes de las diez de la noche, algo que yo odiaba rotundamente, ya que esas horas habían sido siempre mis favoritas , pero sabía muy bien que él me llamaría al teléfono de línea a las diez en punto y que si yo no contestaba me iba a mandar a alguno de sus amigos para vigilarme o mejor dicho encontrarme y después seguirme durante una semana en modo de castigo.

Mi hermano puede ser muchas veces hostigador o controlador, pero yo se que él lo hace por mi bienestar y sobre todo para quedarse tranquilo. Yo no puedo refutarlo por el solo hecho de saber que me ama, tanto como yo lo amo a él, y si he de ser sincera hasta me enternece su actitud.

De repente y sacándome de mis pensamientos un hermoso muchacho con acento inglés y con delantal se presento delante de nosotros y haciendo una tos falsa para llamar nuestra atención, se presento como Edward, el mozo. Él nos pregunto si se nos ofrecía algo más, y mi hermano sin siquiera mirarlo dijo un seco NO.

* * *

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios!**

**hasta la próxima ! **

**besos...besotes...besitos **

3333333333333333333333 3Sidney Duck 333333333333333333333333333333


	3. Quiero ROMA

**Hola duckies! **

**Perdón**** por tardar tanto , es que me trabe un poquito mucho :$, pero bueno les dejo un adelanto...**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

Quiero tener ROMA

El tiempo restante paso como si nada, era incontrolable la cantidad de tiempo que me gusta pasar con mi hermano, pero también es cierto que tenía que hacer cosas y que no las hice. Si bien parte de la culpa la tenia él, la otra parte estaba absolutamente depositada en mí, en el chico que nos atendía, en mí.

Edward es su nombre, y tiene los ojos más bonitos que he visto nunca, los cabellos cobrizos, la mandíbula cuadrada y bien marcada, y esa hermosa sonrisa que es mía, solo mía y de nadie más.

Desde que lo vi, me he dado cuenta que no puedo dejar de fantasear con él, con cuero, con autos y con velocidad, es como si lo único que necesitara fuera eso. Mi mente se desconecta de mi cuerpo como hace ya tiempo no lo hace, y eso me pone nerviosa, insegura, y temerosa de salir de la cuerda que me ha puesto mi hermano como camino, como seguridad para él y para mí.

Quizás uno no puede cumplir con todo lo que promete, quizás los demás esperan mucho de uno o simplemente no se dan cuenta de que lo que prometemos no puede ser cumplido por más fe que tengamos en nosotros mismos, es como si el mundo nos empujara y nos dejara a la intemperie, rodeados de bestias salvajes, que nos quieren atacar, comer, corromper y hacer caer en la tentación. Esa en la que prometimos no caer, tanto para nuestro bien como para el de la gente que queremos, que nos cuida y trata de poner el mundo en nuestras manos, aunque lo que nosotros queramos sea más sencillo que eso. ROMA.

ROMA es lo que necesitamos y lo que queremos para vivir, para respirar, para desarrollarnos en los aspectos más grandes y más chicos de nuestra vida.

Yo vivo a medias, yo poseo ROMA de a partes, día a día, hora a hora, cuando y como puede ser obtenido. Yo vivo en mitad de ROMA.

Mi gran deseo es obtener toda la totalidad de ROMA, con cada calle, cada fuente y cada canción de AMOR perdido o no correspondido. Pero es solo un sueño, algo que nunca va a ser posible, porque yo estoy dividida entre ROMA y LOS SECRETOS.

Mi vida, mi real vida es un secreto, del cual ya te vas a enterar, pero solo vos, nadie más puede saber de mí, de mi Supra y de lo que te voy a contar. Shhhhh.

* * *

**Hasta la próxima! **

**Besos...Besitos...Besotes...**

**33333333333333333333333 Sidney Duck 33333333333333333333333**


End file.
